At the present time there is a large variety of different types of electrical connectors for joining the individual wires in a first cable with the individual wires in a second cable. Most of these electrical connectors are satisfactory for the applications they have been designed. However, many of them have limitations which reduce their usefulness and prevent or severely restrict their use on other applications.
A common problem which is frequently encountered is the mating of the two sections of the connector. The mating operation has frequently required a considerable amount of manual manipulation, such as screwing the parts together. Such manual manipulation is time consuming and difficult, particularly when the connector is located in an inaccessible location. This is especially true in aircraft installation in which space is of a prime consideration. In such installations, electrical cable is frequently installed within structural channels. Different sections of cable are to be electrically connected within these channels. The operation of a screwthreaded type of electrical connector is extremely hampered within such a channel. Also, the space located directly above the channel is frequently very limited. Therefore, there is a strong need for an electrical connector which can be easily and efficiently operated from a point distant from the connector and when such is operated it is immediately known whether or not a positive electrical interlock has been achieved.